The present invention relates to air purification systems, and more particularly, to an air purification system for transportation vehicles using ultraviolet (UV) activated photocatalyst for the degradation of chemical pollutants and elimination of microorganisms.
Advanced air purification systems can be applied to a wide range of purposes, from homes and offices to high-specification environments such as hospitals, laboratories, and industrial facilities. Ultraviolet (UV) photolysis and photocatalysis have been proved to be very effective for the elimination of many toxic airborne contaminants; and as a result have been incorporated in some high-end air purification systems. UV photocatalysis is being referred to as oxidation and reduction reactions on photocatalyst surfaces, which are generated by UV radiation. A photocatalyst is a substance that generates catalyst activity using radiation energy. A fundamental barrier to UV photocatalysis widespread deployment and application is the source for the UV radiation. The radiation source is UV lamps, which are relatively bulky, require high power, and have health and environmental issues due to the mercury contained in them. Furthermore, the UV lamps are typically needed replacing on a regular basis, leading to high maintenance costs. Such size, power, and cost considerations have excluded UV photocatalysis systems from a number of potential applications, which require a compact and low-power solution, for example in vehicle air purification systems.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit radiation of a single wavelength. With recent advancements in LED technology, LEDs now can be designed to generate UV radiation. The UV-LEDs compact and robust design makes them an attractive alternative for replacing UV lamps in UV reactor systems.
There are harmful airborne contaminants and toxic organic chemicals within vehicles. A compact, low-power vehicular air purification system to eliminate chemical contaminants is desirable to vehicle users and manufacturers.